1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a light source module and an illuminating device using the light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
Light guide plates are often used to expand a number of point light sources to an area light source. However, light can leak through gaps existing between the point light sources and the light guide plates. This reduces the luminosity of the area light source. Furthermore, light emitted from the point light sources is usually centralized. This can cause bright spots existing on the light guide plates.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source module and an illuminating device, which could overcome the limitations described above.